1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to exercise apparatus, and more particularly to a cycle type exerciser, combined with a video game or computer for providing amusement and an incentive to perform monotonous exercise routines as well as developing mental and manual coordination skills simultaneously with physical development.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Using a bicycle or exercise cycle as a means of powering an amusement device or television set is known in the prior art. There are several patents which disclose bicycles and exercise cycles in combination with various amusement and video devices.
Stern, U.S. Pat. No. 3,210,634 discloses a bicycle for driving a generator.
Mullen, U.S. Pat. No. 1,653,921 discloses an amusement device mechanically and electrically coupled to an exercise bicycle.
Bisberg, U.S. Pat. No. 3,903,613 discloses an exercise bicycle with a tape playback unit, stereo and or video projector coupled to the equipment.
Sweeney, U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,105 discloses a programmed computer with displays attached to an exercise bicycle.
Lapeyre, U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,095 discloses a television monitor controlled by an exercise treadmill.
Emmons, U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,630 discloses an exercise bicycle with a projector arrangement for showing distance indicating pictures.
Barron, U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,666 discloses an exercise bicycle having a calorie consumption indicator.
Holmes, U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,893 discloses an exercise bicycle which powers a television set.
The prior art in general, and none of these patents in particular, is concerned with the combination of an exercise cycle with a video game computer and game control where the physical effort of the operator generates the electric current for operating the game control, thus permitting the operator to control and interact with the computer to provide amusement and an incentive to perform monotonous exercise routines as well as developing mental and manual coordination skills simultaneously with physical development.
The standard electronics notation used herein and the specifications for various standard components are found in the literature, e.g. ELECTRONICS FOR THE MODERN SCIENTIST, P. B. Brown et al., Elsevier Science Publishing Co., Inc., 1982; ENCYCLOPEDIA OF COMPUTER SCIENCE AND ENGINEERING, 2nd ED., Van Nostrand Reinhold Co., Inc., 1983; ENCYCLOPEDIA OF INTEGRATED CIRCUITS, W. H. Buchman, Prentice-Hall Inc., 1981.